I'm gonna burn it down
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Newest diva Karlee makes a name for herself after helping CM Punk in an attack from Brock Lesnar. Her message is simple- she is going to burn the WWE to the ground so that only the true wrestlers remain. But when Punk leaves just as the Wyatt family and Heyman Guys close in for revenge, will Karlee find help and love in the hounds of Justice? I want this two be a long term story?
1. Chapter 1

This is a mix of storylines. I do not own wwe only my original character Karlee. Enjoy.

* * *

Punk couldn't remember the last time he had felt this betrayed, this alone, this angry. Paul Heyman had screwed him over at the Money In the Bank ladder match. The thirteen staples in his head throbbed just at the memory. Taking his hood down, he allowed the cheers of the crowd to break over him as he turned slowly to face the ramp.

"I know that Paul Heyman is in the building and I know that Brock Lesnar is in the building. And I know that I'm not waiting any longer, so come on out boys!" he snarled. Punk stood there glaring at Heyman as he ripped apart every little piece of trust and friendship that there had ever existed between the two of them. Finally he got to speak and his words came out in a snarl.

"Are you done? you want to talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth hurts. And maybe I should've seen it coming, but DMMAIT PAUL I TRUSTED YOU! Now all I have to show for it are 13 staples in my head. But another truth is that you know me better than anyone and you know when I'm lying and you know when I'm telling the truth and you know when I want something I am the most relentless man on the planet! and the truth is Paul, I'm gonna get you. This time, I swear on your children that I am gonna get you and I will get everybody who conspired against me, everyone of your associates, anyone who profited from it anyone who had knowledge of it ANYONE WHO ENJOYED IT! Your clients, your friends YOUR FAMILY until I get my hands on you. Anybody who steps in between me and you and looks me in the eye, I will get my hands and I WILL RIP APART! You want to know the truth? the truth is that you don't have a future coz I am gonna burn down everything around you until you are the last one left and I'm gonna keep you alive just long enough to look you in the eye and hurt YOU worst of all! So you tell me you son of a bitch! AM I LYING?" He shouted furiously at the balding walrus before him.

Punk stood and watched as Paul knelt down and yelled  
"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME" That was when Brock Lesnars music blared through the speakers. Punk stood in the ring ready, daring the beast to try anything, when out of no where he was blind-sided by Paul, sending him reeling straight into Lesnars path. Punk fought back courageously against the beast but he was still feeling the effects of his injuries from the ladder match, and Lesnar took full advantage, sending him over the announcers table, before dragging him back out and setting him up for the F-5.

One moment he was up on Brock Lesnars shoulders, the next he felt someone pulling him down and he was resting against the ring, clutching his head and ribs. Dimly he could see a small figure punch Paul Heyman in the face before turning to brock Lesnar and hitting him in the stomach with the edge of a steel chair, then bringing it down with tremendous force on the Beast incarnates back. The next time he opened his eyes a medic was crouched in front of him trying to help him stand, but Punk waved them away angrily. He didn't know who had saved him, but he was pretty sure that he owed them the next few months of his career. Because Brock lesnar would have ripped him to shreds. And that was the truth of that situation.

At the moment.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Concord California Eva Marie!" Announced Lillian Garcia. The crowd booed as the fiery red head strutted arrogantly out to the ring, in time with her tacky music. As she climbed into the ring however, the music cut out and was replaced by a song that people new, but had not heard on WWE before.

_'This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the count down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down.'_

As P!NK'S song Funhouse blared out of the speakers the crowd were unsure how to react. No one knew who was about to come out from backstage. Suddenly their was a huge cheer as people recognised the tiny diva who appeared, though no one knew her name. Well, given the bright blue dip dyed parts of hair it wasn't easy to forget her. She was wearing grey sweatpants that stopped just on top of her pristine blue and white air max trainers. She had a blue sports bra top on and over it was a sleek black body warmer. The thing that made people recognise her was her almost white blonde hair, with half of it dip-dyed blue. The blue bits stuck out at crazy angles from the two top knots either side of her head.

"And making her official WWE debut, from Union City, New Jersey. she is Karlee!" and the applause intensified for the newest diva whom had unofficially appeared on their screen just a couple weeks before. Eva Marie stood with her hands on her hips sneering at Karlee. Karlee was sat cross-legged on the top turnbuckle with perfect balance, glowering at the red-head. The ref called for the bell and Karlee jumped down from the turnbuckle. The two girls circled each other, before Eva swung wildly with a clumsy attest at a clothesline. Karlee ducked it with ease and then held up her hand signalling for Eva Marie to wait. She then did an amazingly accurate, yet clearly mocking impression of Eva blowing kisses to the crowd and flipping her hair. This infuriated Eva and she leapt forwards, but Karlee was to quick and booted Eva in the stomach, grabbing her round the neck and executing a bull-dog. Eva stumbled to her feet clutching her nose, just to be floored three consecutive times, by strong drop kicks to the jaw. The crowd loved the vicious attitude that Karlee was showing and were screaming their approval as Eva crashed down onto her stomach. Not wasting any time Karlee crossed Eva's legs locking them around one of her own. With her other knee planted firmly in the small of her back, Karlee pulled Eva's arms behind her, practically bending her in half. Eva was screaming out in pain and the ref was asking her if she wanted to give up.

"TAP EVA, TAP!" yelled Karlee. Finally Eva tapped out and Karlee stood up a vindictive smile on her face.

"Your Winner, Karlee!" shouted Lillian Garcia. But Karlee was not finished. ignoring the ref she pulled Eva to the right position in front of the corner, and climbed to the top rope with her back to Eva.

"What on earth is this girl doing?" exclaimed Michael Cole. Then the whole crowd cheered in shock and delight. Karlee had launched herself into the air executing a perfect moonsault on to Eva's limp form. Standing up she grinned, as she perched on the top turnbuckle again legs crossed, and a microphone in hand.

"'Sup people! Now quick question, who enjoyed me destroying miss all red everything over there?" She laughed as she pointed the mic at the crowd to tumultuous applause.  
"yeah I thought so. See I know that you've heard this before, you heard it from Natalya, Beth Phoenix, AJ Lee blah blah blah. They all said that they were gonna change this divas division make it better and make the other divas improve. They all said that they were the best champion in the division, and well I'll give credit when it's due AJ has done amazing things as champion. So I am not gonna sit here and say that I want the other divas to improve, or that I am gonna make it better, coz I would be lying. To be honest there is only one thing that I am gonna do to not just this divas division but if I can this entire company. I'm gonna burn it down. I'm gonna destroy all these stupid little princess's and the guys who walk around the back thinking that because I'm a girl, because I'm small that that makes them somehow superior to me! I will burn it down, then I'm gonna dance in the ashes, laughing as the corporate zombies and their little suck-up followers try and build up their perfect little world again. I'm here to shake things up, and if that means that I have to get involved in things that the authority order, which I don't think are fair then ok. And if that means that I piss of the man in charge Stephanie McMahon and The little lap-dog Triple h who does what he- sorry I mean she says, then ok. Oops, well I'm probably gonna get in trouble for that but in the words of CM PUNK..."

backstage Phil (Punk) was laughing at the Stephanie McMahon comment, when Kofi jogged up to him.  
"hey have you seen this new girl Karlee, she's not half bad!" Phil said and Kofi looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Dude don't you recognise her?"

"No why?" Phil asked

"Dude she's the one who saved you from Brock and Paul Heyman a couple weeks back!"

Back in the ring Karlee finished grinning evilly

"Pipebomb!"

* * *

There we go I promised i'd be back

Geronimo xx


	2. You broke my favourite kendo stick

Karlee walked backstage to the glares of the rest of the divas division aside from AJ and Tamina who was sat on some steps, talking fervently, either to Tamina or the title, Karlee wasn't sure. Although the divas were united in their dislike of Karlee, they were still split off into their stupid little cliques. The Bellas, Emma, and Layla were all muttering together, whilst Summer Rae was supporting Eva as the two shot venomous glances at the blue haired diva. ignoring these, Karlee's attention was drawn to The group closest to her. Naomi, Cameron and Natalya were all talking together. But on the outside of their group looking hurt and miserable, was JoJo. Karlee watched as she tried to talk to Naomi, but Cameron, pushed her away with an annoyed

"Girl-Bye!"

Sighing, JoJo trudged away. As she went she glanced up and saw Karlee watching her eyes narrowed. nervously JoJo hurried away. Karlee thought it was a shame that JoJo was left out and not put in any decent matches, because compared to the rest of the division, JoJo had some talent. A plan already coming into mind Karlee slipped past AJ and disappeared into the shadows.

wwewwwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

Miz stood in the ring wearing his suite.

"Welcome, to the most must-see talk show MIZ TV!" he shouted to the crowd. "My first guests tonight, well one of them's one of the most hated managers in WWE history, and the other well he's a beast. Ladies and Gentlemen Paul heyman and Brock Lesnar!"

The crowd booed as the two walked down to the ring, Brock Lesnar snarling, but people soon saw that Curtis Axel was accompanying them. No sooner had they made it to the ring than Miz quickly cut Heyman off as he started to speak.

"Woah, woah, ok now Paul, Brock listen to me. I want to bring a couple of other people to come down to the ring, so I need you to guarantee that you aren't going to attack before they've said anything? OK?" he said, and Paul sighed theatrically.

"very well Miz, just get on with it."

"Well ok then. Punk would you mind coming to the ring please. Oh and please leave any steel chairs or Kendo sticks behind."

There was a pause before Cult of Personality hit. Punk didn't walk to the ring he ran down slid under the ropes and went straight for Heyman, but Miz got in the way. Shaking Miz off Punk went and rested on the bottom turnbuckle glaring at Paul and Brock. Finally Miz straightened his tie and spoke

"Sooo, My first question for is for Paul and it's why? Why? Why do these two follow your every command? Why do you need them? Are you scared of Punk? actually don't answer that we all know that you are." Miz finished shouting in Paul's face. Paul waited for a moment, swallowed then answered sarcastically.

"Well Miz, they do what I say because I know what's best for peoples careers, I always have. I knew what was best for CM Punk's career but know that wasn't good enough for him. So now I have a question for PUNK! Tell me Punk are you really that pathetic that you had to ask a newbie diva for help? You knew that you couldn't deal with the beast Brock Lesnar, so you put a little ring-rat in the his way?" Paul sneered at Punk. Immediately Punk stood up ready to go at Paul, but again Miz held him back. Snatching the mic from Miz, Punk growled out in a threatening voice

"Listen close you son of a bitch. Yes I got help form Karlee a while back, but know I didn't ask her to get involved, hell I didn't even know she existed until her match against Eva. No everyone knows I'm one of the cockiest guys in the business, but even I will take help sometimes, and I don't care who it's from. Now I don't know why she decided to help me, but I'm glad she did, coz, now instead of being in hospital, I can still come to work and kick your ass!" he exploded, struggling more violently against Miz.

"Well if you didn't ask her to help you, then why did she bother to get involved and assist a LOSER like you?" questioned Paul Heyman, sceptically and Punk shrugged. Right on time music started to play.

_'This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down, down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down.'_

All of the men in the ring turned towards the ramp expecting to see the blue and silver hair coming towards them. But no one appeared. Instead a voice rang out loud and clear from behind them.

"oh boys!" sang out Karlee. She was sat Indian style on the Spanish announce table twirling a microphone in her hand. Smiling innocently she jumped down and climbed onto the apron before sitting in the exact same style on the top turnbuckle, still smiling. Brock Lesnar made a furious move towards her angry that she was so happy after she hit him with a steel chair. Paul put a hand on his shoulder muttering to Brock. Karlee giggled again before saying

"Ok take it easy Mr Lesnar I didn't hit you that hard!" and the crowd laughed along with her. "As for your question Mr Heyman I actually have a couple reasons, so if you would do the honour of shutting your mouth for a minute I'd be more than happy to explain. you see firstly, do you remember when you and Curtis Axel were beating up Punk with the kendo stick? You guys remember that right?" She said to the audience and they all booed at the memory.  
"Well Mr Heyman when that happened, you broke my favourite kendo stick! That pissed me off to start with. Number two, I didn't see what Punk did to deserve any of this and number three Paul I just don't like you!" she said jumping down from the turnbuckle and skipping over to Punk, who looked down at her smiling and the audience cheered at the disgusted look on Paul's and his guys faces. taking a step back towards the ropes, Paul looked from Axel to Lesnar before nodding towards the people facing them. Miz had gotten out of the ring with no wish to be involved in the chaos that had ensued. Both Paul Heyman guys lunged for Karlee and Punk, but they were ready. As Lesnar brawled with Punk, Karlee backed away from Axel who had an arrogant look on his face confident in his ability to take out the tiny diva. His arrogance was shattered a moment later however when she slid through his legs and hit a drop kick to the back that sent him tumbling through the ropes. Punk was slowly wearing brock Lesnar down and Karlee called out as she climbed to the top rope.

"Punk!"

Seeing what she was doing he punched Lesnar in the face before spinning him around and...

"Oh Missile drop kick to the jaw from Karlee there!" Shouted Jerry. Jumping to her feet Karlee watched laughing as Paul, brock and Curtis walked backwards up the ramp the other two holding Brock back, telling him to leave it. Karlee was still laughing as she took a few steps backwards towards the other side of the ring until her back connected with something solid. Turning slowly she locked eyes with Punk who was glaring down at her. Shrugging her shoulders she smiled awkwardly at him, and slowly he smiled before raising her hand in victory. Then the two both sat Indian style on the top turnbuckle waving sarcastically at Heyman.

* * *

Sorry not that much action will try and put more in next chapter.

Geronimo xx


	3. Stop pretending

I only own Karlee and her family I do not own wwe. ENJOYxx btw i'm gonna keep switching between calling him PUNK or PHIL, usually PUNK when he is in the ring though.

* * *

When they got backstage Phil muttered in Karlee's ear

"We should probably get out of here. Paul's guys will be looking for us."

"Ok I'll get my bag and you can lead the way." Karlee said brightly walking briskly towards the divas locker room. After retrieving her bag Phil lead her through the corridors until they were outside at his bus. Opening the door, he let her go in first before climbing in after her. Karlee stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do, and Phil smiled.

"Relax. I only to come with me because believe me when I say that Brock and Curtis would probably have caught up with you sooner or later. There's a bathroom at the back, you can go and change. I'm just gonna call AJ and tell her you're here, I don't want her jumping to conclusions and trying to rip my eyes out." He joked and Karlee giggled before going to change. When she re-emerged she was dressed in Black sweatpants and a baggy Superman t-shirt, still wearing her blue and white air max trainers. Back in the main seating area of the bus Phil was sat in his street clothes with his arm around AJ Lee's shoulders. The divas champion in question was sat with the title on her lap and one hand was tapping at the butterfly design. Sitting down on the opposite chair, Karlee was expecting the same glares she had received from the other divas, to come from AJ, but instead the divas champion smiled, jumped up and skipped over to Karlee.

"Hi Karl's, Phil told me you were here. I couldn't stop laughing when you kicked Eva's ass! When you've had a few more matches and made more of an impression on the boss people, you are so the only person I want to have a title match with!" She squealed bouncing up and down on her toes. Karlee was taken aback but pleased. Before she could speak, Phil cut in  
"Who are you travelling with?" He said bluntly

"Erm actually no one, I like to travel alone so I can get to our next location early and warm and practice for a while." Karlee said shrugging. Phil didn't even pause before carrying on with what he was clearly thinking.

"That can't carry on. Believe me when I say that you've got a target the size of Football Player on your back now and Paul doesn't always take the direct approach of settling things face to face. He will almost certainly tell his guys to be on the prowl for you now. I talked it over with AJ just in case you did travel alone and we think that you should stay on the bus with us for the foreseeable future. If that's ok with you?" Phil trailed off into a question. Shifting awkwardly Karlee looked around before saying

"Look I really, truly, honest to the sky grateful for the offer, so that I don't get my ass kicked but to put it simply well... I don't play well with others. Even people I like and trust me on the fact that there are less than ten of those in this company including you two. So thanks, but I'm gonna stick to being a lone wolf for now." With that she stood up picked up her bag and got ready to leave. As she turned to go A.J's voice rang out shrilly

"Wait"

Without turning round Karlee said "What?"

"You try and face this on your own, and you will get taken out. I tried to step in on Phil's behalf once backstage and was out of action for a month with a concussion and a couple of broken ribs. And all I did was push Brock's arm and try to help Phil up. The authority may not like Paul that much, but they back him, so the official story of my injuries were a match injury. You don't have to spend quality time with us but at least see this as a favour in return for helping Phil. Please? If this really feels like it is gonna drive you crazy then you can go, but face it. You two need to back each other up. So what do you say?" AJ said her voice full of conviction. Slowly Karlee turned around to face the couple behind her.

"Where do I put my stuff?"

wwewwewwewwwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

It was Raw and the WWE was in New Orleans. Karlee went to ringside for AJ's tag match with Tamina against the Bellas, and for Punk's match against Eric Rowan, AJ had wanted to come down but was told to go to the trainers for a cut near her eye. It was a difficult match and Karlee was on edge not just for Punk but the rest of the Wyatt family sat on the outside had her on edge as well, in case they tried something. as she had become quite close friends with both Phil and AJ, despite her previous attitude. Finally he hit GTS and Cult of Personality blared over the speakers, as Karlee stepped in between the ropes and raised Punk's arm in victory. Suddenly, something crashed against the back of Karlee's head just as Punk collapsed to his knees as well. Looking up she saw Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper standing over her and Punk. Nervous what being blind-sided by the 'Destroyer of Worlds' could be followed by, Karlee scrambled backwards into the corner but was surprised that the Wyatt's no longer showed interest in her. Instead she watched horror-struck as Erick Rowan lifted Punk up by the scruff of the neck and through him into the oncoming path of Luke's killer clothesline. But they weren't done there. Bray put Punk into the position for sister Abigail. Karlee wasn't nervous anymore she was angry and confused as she stared at the Wyatt's backs. What reason did they have for attacking Punk? So what if he beat Erick, he beat a lot of people! Her common sense slightly obscured by anger, Karlee hoisted herself up onto the second turnbuckle before launching into the air and -

"Oh my god, Karlee has lost her mind people, she's locked in a sleeper hold on the Patriarch of the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt! What is she thinking?" Cried JBL as Bray dropped Punk and flailed around trying to shake Karlee off as Erick and Luke stood ridged in shock and confusion. Cole replied quickly

"What's she thinking? I'll tell you what, she's thinking that she wants to stick up for her friend! And I think she's brave to stand up for Punk!"

"Brave maybe, but I think she might just have joined AJ on the crazy train!" Sneered JBL.

Finally Bray managed to catch one of Karlee's legs and pulled her off so violently that her head smacked off the bottom turnbuckle. Dazed, she only had time to feel Bray pulling her up and to think "Oops" before BAM! She was hit with Sister Abigail with a tremendous amount of force. Clutching her head, Karlee and Punk both heard Bray's distant voice say in a sing song voice

"You need to stop pretending Punk! You need to stop acting like you can save these people! They need a truth-speaker Punk, they don't need you."

Karlee groaned holding her head, as she felt Punk shake her shoulder and asked if she was ok. He managed to pull her into a sitting position and crouched down in front of her, looking concerned. Then for some reason Triple H's music kicked in. Leaving Karlee, resting against the bottom ropes Punk turned around, with a scowl on his face, and snatched a mic from someone at ringside. Stephanie, Triple H and of all people Paul Heyman were stood at the top of the ramp.

"What do you want Hunter?" growled Punk, not taking his eyes off of Heyman.

"Well actually, first, we want to talk to little miss Blue head over there. Can you get her up?" Hunter said evenly. Punk shook his head slowly.

"Fine, I'm sure she can still hear us. Karlee a few weeks ago when we were on vacation, you made some hurtful comments about me and my husband here. Comments, that I might add, were very similar to ones that Punk here has made about us before. Now I know that you are new around here but you need to learn a few things Karlee, and actually Punk you still need to learn them after all these years. Firstly, you don't just get everything you want when you are a newbie. Second, you don't just get to walk into OUR company and say whatever you want. Also don't ever insult or question OUR AUTHORITY! Finally, you don't just go walking around attacking hard-working managers like Paul Heyman! Actually because of your little attack on him and his clients and Punks frequent attacks on him Paul has asked that he be the one to show you two the consequences of your actions. Good luck!" Smiled Stephanie McMahon as she and triple h sauntered backstage. Paul was grinning as he strolled casually down to the ring. Punk was ready microphone in hand, but was confused at Paul walking down to the ring by himself. His confusion however was lifted at a shriek of pain from behind him. Distracted Punk whirled around to see Brock Lesnar stood on the apron, one hard with a fistful of blue hair, the other enormous arm wrapped around Karlee's neck. The distraction was all that was needed for Curtis Axel to leap over the barricade from the crowd and attack Punk from behind, forcing himself to ignore the tiny diva's situation and focus on defending himself from Axel. But Axel had the upper hand and was wearing Punk down, and eventually planted him with a vicious DDT. Despite her best efforts to fight back, Karlee never stood a chance against the Beast. Instead of pulling Punk out of the F-5 position she found herself on brock's shoulders and then excruciating pain shooting through body at the impact. it hurt more than she expected, but she soon realised that Heyman had slid a steel chair under her as she dropped.

Grinning evilly Paul dropped to his knees in between the two crumpled figures and yelled to the WWE Universe

"it was clobberin' time!"

* * *

Hope this was okay more drama next time! Enjoy my dear reader chums!

Geronimo xx


	4. Twisted hero

**hey guys here's the next chapter. look I know that people do a lot of 'trying to save the divas division' stories, and this is sort of one of them but I want to try and make it different and make her stand out and also I know there are a lot of 'diva joining the shield' stories and again I will do my best trying to make it my own. Huge shout out to kcstacielynn who wrote Forced To Believe, check out that story coz it was brilliant and it was kinda the inspiration for SOME of my story and I promise no to copy it exactly but it was the idea for writing a long term story! Enjoy !**

* * *

Finally, in a lot of pain, Phil and Karlee made it backstage to where AJ was frantic, being held back by Kofi so that she didn't run down to the ring and get hurt to. As soon as Kofi released her she rushed over to them and helped support Karlee back to the bus as Kofi helped Phil. Although hurt, Karlee was beyond pissed at the attack and immediately stuck her headphones on, throwing herself onto her bunk, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

Absorbed in her music, she didn't notice Kofi, standing next to her bunk until he tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she looked up taking her headphones off. Smiling, Kofi handed her an ice pack saying  
"Phil, said you took a headshot pretty hard, use this until it stops hurting."

"Thanks Kofi."

"So looks like you are here to stay then right?"

"Erm yeah, why?"

"Well I travel with Phil as well, but I was off for a few days. A.J usually gets a ride with Tamina but they had some argument so she's with us for this week." Kofi explained. Thanking him for the ice pack, Karlee went back to her headphones and quietly plotting revenge as Kofi left.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

"Hello, and welcome to Friday night Smackdown, we are live and JBL last Raw I think the authority made their opinions on Punk and Karlee very clear." Cole said and JBL snorted

"Well what did they expect. Karlee insulted Stephanie and Triple H and attacked Heyman. As for Punk he's been doing it for years, it's about time he got punished for it!"

_This used to be a Funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
_I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
_I'm gonna burn it down_

The crowd erupted as Karlee made her way to the ring, microphone in hand and steely determination on her face. Sitting in the ring Karlee paused for a moment, head tilted to one side waiting for the cheers to die down. Finally, she smiled.

"Wow, I mean, this must be a record or something. I mean, I've been here less than a month and already the Authority are setting their mutts on me. And to be honest, I wouldn't have cared if Paul's guys had come down to the ring and tried to attack me to my face, because honestly I think I could have kicked Axel's ass and stood a better chance against Brock Lesnar. But no, they had to attack Punk and myself from behind after the Wyatts had had their turn. Now, am I always a nice person? Hell no, I never claimed to be. Seriously, ask anyone in the back, I can be a real jerk, but 99 times out of a hundred, if I have a problem with you I don't sneak up on you from behind I'll settle it TO YOUR FACE, IN THIS RING! Now I actually have a match tonight, against Layla tonight which I'm sure is a good thing, because I need to HURT someone! SO LAYLA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Shouted Karlee scowling as she jumped to her feet. She then rolled her eyes at the voice she heard.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME!" shouted Vickie Guerrero stalking out onto the ramp, sneering at Karlee who me t her gaze with cold fury in her eyes. "Karlee, given some of your comments about the other divas and superstars, I have had several people come to me and ask for a match with you. So tonight your match against Layla will now be an intergender tag match. It will be Layla and Alberto Del Rio vs. Karlee... and The Miz"

_Aaaaawwwwweeessssooommmmeee  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees  
And pray..._

The Miz strutted down to the ring and taunted the crowd, before throwing his 'Haters love me' t-shirt into the fans. Karlee just sat on the turnbuckle, eyeing him warily. She had never really talked to Miz, but she did know that he was prone to double-crossing and showing off. When Alberto and Layla were in the ring the ref called for the bell, as the two men started off in the ring. The match started off heavily in Miz's favour, as he landed strike after strike and several well aimed drop-kicks. He climbed to the top rope to go for a cross body, but Del Rio saw him coming and dived to his corner tagging in Layla. Layla climbed into the ring taunting the Miz who had climbed down from the turnbuckle and stood there arms folded, and eyebrows raised. Karlee was jumping up and down on the apron, desperate to get into the ring, so Miz tagged her in. Karlee leapt at Layla, grabbing the brunettes hair and smashing her face on the turnbuckle, over and over, until the ref was forced to pull Karlee back. As Layla staggered round, Karlee kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her head ready to do a DDT, but Layla just managed to counter it and hit a roundhouse kick to the side of Karlee's head and Karlee dropped to the mat. She crawled into the cover and the ref counted 1, 2, and the crowd cheered in relief as Karlee just succeeded in getting her shoulder up. Both girls ere crawling back to their respective corners trying to make a tag. Karlee stretched out her hand inches away and then...

And then she looked on in anger and shock as Miz smiled cockily at her, before jumping down from the apron and walking backwards up the ramp still smiling. still a little dazed from Layla's kick, Karlee pulled her self onto one knee using the middle rope and glared at Miz, before reality hit her like truck. Turning slowly, she looked up into the smirking face of Alberto Del Rio, current world heavyweight champion. Layla was sat on the apron, winded but laughing at Karlee's situation as she slowly stood up, holding the ropes for support. Even standing, Del Rio towered over her, but she refused to let this intimidate her. Acting scared she took a few steps back towards the corner, raising her hands in a 'please don't hurt me gesture' as Del Rio matched her steps, stalking forwards like a hunter. Suddenly Karlee twisted and did a drop-toe hold, making the champion's head smack of the middle turnbuckle. As she ran and bounced of the ropes, Layla grabbed a handful of her hair, making her shriek. Quickly Layla let go before the ref saw, and Karlee stumbled away straight into Del Rio's path.

"Oh, tilt-a-whirl backbreaker by Del Rio to Karlee. You know I hope Miz is proud of himself leaving Karlee alone in a 2 on 1 like that!" said Cole

"Well Karlee did say that she felt confident that she could have kicked Curtis Axel's ass if it were face to face. Why not Del Rio?" retorted JBL

"1) Curtis Axel is not world heavyweight champion, and 2) This is still two on one! If Karlee had had time to prepare properly and knew what was going on, I am willing tobet that she might be able to beat Del Ri- oh cross-arm breaker! Cros arm breaker and Del Rio's trying to lock it in! Karlee still trying to fight it and Del Rio can't quite get that arm straightened out!" Cole cried as Karlee desperately tried to stop the submission working properly. Del Rio was laughing at her attempts, however he stopped laughing a second later, when Karlee jerked the arm he was holding backwards, hitting him with a low blow that the ref didn't see. Immediately Del Rio loosened his hold and Karlee was able to squirm away. Standing shakily and still clutching her arm, she twisted and sent Layla tumbling from the apron with a forearm to the face. As Del Rio got to one knee, Karlee kicked him in the back sending him face first to the mat again.

"She's not going to-SHE IS! SHE IS! Karlee with the same submission we saw on Eva Marie locked in on Del Rio! The champion has no where to go!" Cole cried, whilst inside the ring Karlee was once again yelling

"TAP, DEL RIO, TAAAP!"

After what seemed like an age Del Rio tapped out slowly, embarrassed beyond belief. Over the roar of the crowd Karlee heard Cole say

"And Del Rio taps! Del Rio taps to the submission move that Karlee calls 'Twisted Hero' and guys I can't believe this. The Miz abandons Karlee and she still manages to make the world heavyweight champion tap out and- uh oh- Miz might want to find some where to hide because I don't think that Karlee is gonna forgive that!" Climbing to the top rope, Karlee demanded a microphone from ringside.

"Yo Miz! If you think that this is over, you are even more stupid than I thought! Nobody does that tome, and I mean NOBODY! Now I don't care if that was just you or if you were told to leave me like that but, from now on I'd suggest that you never walk around the back alone, because if you ever come near me again, I will break your little neck! So you answer me this. How Awesome are people going to think you are after you get your ass handed to you by a girl!?" and with that she dropped the microphone and stalked backstage.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

As soon as Karlee got backstage, people could tell that she was pissed beyond all recognition. And it was true. Karlee was pissed off at the Miz, at Vickie Guerrero and at herself for letting her guard down. After diving into the divas locker room to grab her hoodie, stormed through the corridors, she barely even registered the people diving out of her way, and had no aim at where she was going. She just wanted to get away from people so that she could calm down. Finally she stopped in a shadowy corner of one of the back corridors. Settling herself down on a crate, Karlee hugged her knees into her chest and sighed. It angered her to the point of sadness that speaking the truth in the company got you this sort of treatment, but no way in hell did she regret what she had said or done and there wasn't a chance that she was going down without a fight.

Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrate inside her pocket. Taking it out she saw a text from Vickie Guerrero

**Karlee**  
**Nicki Bella is sick, so you have to cover her **  
**match with Cameron tonight.**  
**Good Luck**

Shrieking in frustration, Karlee slammed her phone down onto the crate. Having another match didn't bother her, it was just the short notice and the crappy opponent! Cameron just irritated her with her bad wrestling moves and even worse dance moves. Turning around she kicked a box that was one of the ones with wheels on the bottom. It rolled into the shadows and a low voice went

"OW! what the hell?!"

Karlee turned around trying to see who was concealed in the darkness.

* * *

WHO'S IT GONNA BE?

MORE TO COME SOON,

GERONIMOxx


	5. get me a talented opponent

**New chapter, I really hope you enjoy. here we go!**

* * *

"OW! What the hell?!"

Karlee turned around trying to see who was concealed in the darkness, and who it was that she had accidently hit with the box. From out of the shadows stepped three men all dress in black emerged all of them looking at the tiny blue haired person in front of them. the one in the middle had short brown hair and Karlee at once recognised him as Dean Ambrose the unhinged psychotic member of the Shield. As he took a few steps forward she realised that he must have been the one who the box hit as he limped a little bit.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid bitch?!" he snarled. The smarter side of Karlee's brain was telling her to just apologise and leave, bit this was shouted down by the angry side and she bit back snappily

"Well then you shouldn't skulk around in the shadows, it's not my fault I couldn't see you, you idiot!" turning to leave she found her path blocked by Reigns and Rollins, but it didn't matter, because Dean shot out a hand and caught her elbow.

"Say, you're Phil's girl aren't you?" he questioned getting uncomfortably close, as he leaned into her face. Yanking her arm from his grip she took a few steps back saying stubbornly

"No, I'm not Phil's _'girl' _I am his friend, and I swear to the sky Ambrose, if you ever put your hands on me again I won't be responsible for my fucking actions!" she snarled the last part and turned once again to leave, pushing through reigns and Rollins who did nothing to stop her. As she marched away she heard Dean call after her

"Tell Phil, he needs to be careful what he says because he's pissing off some very important people. So are you. Tell him to watch what he says or someone may get hurt. See ya around doll-face!"

Later on:

Karlee stood in the ring, glaring up the ramp, her chin jutting out defiantly as Cameron danced down to the ring followed by Naomi and a forlorn looking JoJo. When the bell rang Cameron never stood a chance. Karlee started of delivering clothesline after clothesline then a drop kick to the face, which sent the funkadactyl reeling. Naomi was banging her hands on the apron, trying to work up some support for Cameron, but it didn't seem to be working. Karlee grabbed Cameron, pulling her up by the hair ignoring the ref's warnings. She then hit Cameron with punch that contained every ounce of frustration she had, including the memory of Phil's face after she had told him Ambrose's message. Before Cameron even registered what was happening, she was trapped face down with Karlee screaming at her to give up before she snapped her into.

"And here we go again, Karlee with 'Twisted hero' locked in tight and Cameron has no choice but to tap!" Explained Jerry.

Feeling better after the match Karlee turned her back on the Funkadactyls and JoJo, to celebrate with the crowd as her music played. Suddenly, something hit her, just hard enough to make her stumble a little. Turning furiously Karlee looked down to see JoJo, a look of abject terror on her face. Seeing, Cameron and Naomi sliding out of the ring with smirks on their faces, it didn't take a genius to work out that it was one of them who had pushed JoJo into her. it was almost funny how scared JoJo looked about her, as Karlee was almost smaller than JoJo anyways. Cracking a smile, Karlee held out a hand which JoJo took after hesitating for a moment and Karlee pulled her to her feet. The two of them turned to smile triumphantly at the Funkadactyls as Karlee raised there hands in victory.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

Back on the bus, Karlee watched laughing hysterically as AJ jokingly applied the black widow to Kofi after he beat her at WWE 2k13. As she watched the two continue to playfully bicker, she heard a muffled cry of "Shit!" from the back of the bus which Kofi and AJ didn't hear. Standing quietly, Karlee walked to the back of the bus to find Phil, mopping up soda from one of the pillows on hid bed. Phil looked up to find Karlee leaning against the doorway, her eyebrows raised quizzically.

"I tripped." he said bluntly and she nodded in understanding. After a moments silence Karlee asked quietly  
"Do you think I was stupid saying what I did? especially being so new and all?" Phil didn't even hesitate before replying  
"No. Absolutely not. I never think anyone's stupid for saying how they feel or telling the truth. Besides it's good to know another person feels they same way I do about the guys in charge." he finished definitely before changing the subject and going "So why did you help JoJo?"

Karlee replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The kid's got talent and no one else realised that. So I thought meh why not help her out? Now I suggest you get out there before AJ kills Kofi." Phil looked at her in confusion and she quickly explained "oh when I left she had him trapped in the black widow!" chuckling they both headed back into the main seating area.

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwe

It was Monday night raw, and Kaitlyn was annihilating Nikki Bella whilst Brie watched at ringside. Suddenly Nikki began to battle back and the crowd booed as she lifted Kaitlyn into the position for rack attack. Suddenly that was an outburst of noise as a figure ran down to the ring, a steel chair in hand. Before Brie could do anything, the person slid into the ring and slammed the edge of the chair into Nikki's stomach making her double over in pain. As the ref rang for the bell, to call a disqualification, the person pulled their hood down to reveal blue and white hair in a high ponytail. Karlee started unloading on the collapsed Bella twin as Kaitlyn speared Brie on the outside. Finally picking up her steel chair she jumped from the ring, and dragged the chair to the top of the ramp, where she sat Indian style on it. Pulling a mic from her back pocket she smirked as she looked at the destroyed Bella twins in the ring and Kaitlyn stood at the bottom of the ramp looking at her in confusion. before she started Lillian Garcia called out

"And the winner as a result of a disqualification, NIKKI BELLA!" Rolling her eyes, Karlee opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Firstly, kaitieee, sorry about the whole disqualification thing, but I needed to get everyone's attention. Now there is a lot of talk that I am the saviour of this divas division, that I want to make it better that I am the divisions hero. well, if I'm your definition of hero, then you peoples definition of hero is pretty twisted round. I thought I made myself clear that I don't want to be a hero for any of these no talent girls! my main concern is not to save this division, but to set it on fire and get some DECENT competition. I know for a fact that no one in the divas locker room can beat me. Even some of the ones with a modicum of talent like Kaitlyn, like AJ and JoJo. These girls as I just demonstrated can't take more than a bitch slap! What are they doing here? Are the people in charge that stupid that they would employ people who are almost as talentless as they are? Now I know that me and the 'authority' aren't exactly close, but I'm not asking I am begging for them to find me a half-talented competitor."

_Style and Grace_  
_ I'm never gonna be done._  
_ Lean on in._  
_ Now welcome to the Queendom._

Turning around on the chair, Karlee watched with a bored look on her face as Stephanie walked out.

"Hello Karlee. We understand your need for a more challenging opponent so if you head down to the ring I'll just send out the person we found for you to face." Stephanie said smiling innocently. Rolling her eyes, Karlee turned and walked confidently down to the ring. Suddenly there was a blow to the back of her head that knocked her down to the floor. Confused, she looked up to see the grinning faces of Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel. grabbing her by the back of the head and the waist of her sweatpants Axel threw Karlee into the ring, where she rolled as far from him as she could. Whilst Paul strolled around the outside of the ring watching the referee slide under the bottom rope and call for the bell. Axel grabbed Karlee's arm and Irish-whipped her into the corner, where she hit hard sliding down a little. As Axel ran to crush her into the turnbuckle, Karlee kicked both legs out, sending Axel staggering backwards. She waited for him to turn back again before catching him in a hurricanrana and sending him tumbling to the mat. Karlee covered him, but only for a 2 count. She staggered to her feet and circled round waiting for Axel to stand up again. It was only now that she realised Paul had been joined at ringside by Eva Marie, which confused her until she heard Cole say

"And Eva Marie, Axel's girlfriend has joined Paul at ringside, and JBL, we know that Karlee and Eva have had their issues before."

Ignoring the red head, Karlee leapt onto Axel's back and locked in a sleeper hold, laughing at Axel as he cried out

"What the fuck?" but not loud enough for the camera's to pick up properly. After a few minutes, Axel backed into the corner forcing Karlee to let go as her back crashed into the turnbuckle, and Axel tripped away trying to regain his balance. Suddenly, Eva leapt up onto the apron, shouting wildly at the ref who went over telling her to get down. As the ref was distracted Paul slid a steel chair under the bottom rope towards Axel who grabbed it and rammed the edge into Karlee's ribs, forcing her to double over before bringing it crashing down on her back.

"Oh and Paul giving Axel the advantage off of the distraction by Eva. This has to be it 1, 2, thr- OH! OH my gosh karlee just managing to kick out before the three count." yelled jerry as Axel banged his hands down on the mat in frustration. As Axel started arguing with the ref, Karlee pulled herself up her ribs on fire and hit Axel from behind. Axel fell down and she pulled him in front of the corner before climbing in immense pain to the top rope.

"MOONSAULT!" cried Cole as the ref counted 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Karlee!" but Karlee wasn't finished. Angry at the attack with the chair going unnoticed, she quickly punched Eva in the face before sliding back into the ring ad locking in 'twisted hero' on Axel. It took three referees to pull Karlee away, and she shook them off angrily snatching the mic from Lillian Garcia.

"Is that the best you've got Stephanie? Really, I think I just proved myself right! Oh and erm Paul, Paul!" Heyman, who was checking on Axel in the ring turned to glare at Karlee, who smiled "If I remember rightly, this is the second time, one of your guys attacked me from behind, and you had some rather unpleasant things to say about Axel beating up Punk. So Punk, get down here, you are gonna enjoy this. Oh and bring a kendo stick!" She then dropped the mic and climbed quickly into the ring, grabbing Paul by the back of his suit and forcing him down to his knees. As 'Cult of personality' hit Punk came running out, kendo stick in hand and sheer glee on his face. Karlee released Heyman as Punk got in the ring, leaning back on the ropes with a microphone back in her hand.

"It doesn't feel good does it Paul getting jumped when you don't expect it? Huh?" she said as she and Punk finally made their way back up the ramp. Punk took the microphone and said half laughing  
"You know I think this just proves how stupid, useless and gutless the authority is. When will they realise that no matter how many times they put us in ridiculous matches or have us attacked, people like Daniel Bryan, Karlee and myself will FIGHT BACK! and they are just gonna have to get their balls out of Stephanie's purse and deal with that fact!"

Backstage three men watched as the two most outspoken people in the company walked in to the back. Finally one said "Punk's out of control. We warned him to watch what he said and I think it's time to follow through with that warning."

* * *

More to come, hope you enjoyed, please review.

dun dun dun what are they gonna do?

Geronimo xx


	6. A Hellcat

**Hello my dear reader friends. Enjoy xx**

* * *

It turned out that Karlee was unable to compete for the next week because of the bruising to her ribs, and a slight concussion from when the chair had caught the back of her head. Phil had a match against Alberto Del Rio but had said she shouldn't come to ringside as she should rest and had left a bit earlier, and since AJ was back travelling with Tamina, she was on her own on the bus. Finally boredom got the better of her however and Karlee grabbed a random hoodie from the table and headed off the bus to go backstage and find either Phil, AJ or Kofi. She completely avoided the divas locker room, now except when she dropped of her hoodie and handbag, and even then she hid it behind AJ's stuff in case one of the girls got bitchy and wrecked it. Avoiding the divas locker room didn't bother her. Her friends in the division usually hung out near the gorilla position anyways and even then it was only JoJo, Kaitlyn, AJ and Tamina and even then the only person she was really close with was AJ. No one really wanted to hang around with her and the ones that did were the people she would have wanted on her side. When she got backstage she saw on one of the screens that Phil was sat in the ring a mic in one hand and anger etched on his face. Sidling over to Jimmy and Jey Uso, Karlee asked frowning

"What's up with Phil?"

"Didn't you hear? He got jumped before his match but nobody knows who it was. Then the Wyatts were screwing with his head after the match coz he lost. Man, I haven't seen him this pissed off in a long time and I think everyone should be concerned if he's got a mic in this mood." Jey said looking worriedly at Phil in the ring

wwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewwewewwewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewwe

Punk waited for a moment as the crowd quietened before lifting the mic and saying in a dark low voice.

"So it's not enough for one of my best friends to turn on me but the authority thinks it's a good thing to get people to attack me right before my match! As for the Wyatt family, I'm not to concerned about their little mind games because it's pretty clear that I'm good at that to, but Triple H and Stephanie, if you have a problem with the things I say, you come to me and we settle it face to face, whether it's on a mic, in the ring or it's not even broadcast, DO NOT have people do your dirty work for you because you're to much of a gutless prick to deal with me personally!"

Predictably Triple H's music began to roar through the arena and he casually walked onstage, with Randy Orton in tow.

"Punk, perhaps if you didn't run your mouth as much, people wouldn't want to attack you, but I had nothing to do with what happened before your ma-"

"Save it Hunter. If you didn't then your wife did but don't stand there and act innocent. I'm not like everyone backstage, I'm not gonna bite my tongue because YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" Punk roared. Triple H paused for a moment, and Punk could see him clenching his jaw.

"I seem to remember having a similar discussion with Edge a couple of months ago. I'm honestly not that bad of a guy, and this place would run so much smoother if people just learned to agree with me. But no, you consistently want to stir things up and bad mouth me and my family, and I guess the subtle approach just isn't working anymore. Now I know that the doctors have cleared you off of work because of the injuries sustained in the attack and I also know for sure that I said this to Edge as well. If I can't hurt you, for now at least, well maybe I can hurt the ones you care about." Punk froze ridged in anger as the three members of the Shield came out onto the stage dragging a limp figure with them. Letting go of the arms, they backed up smiling evilly and looking pleased with themselves as their victim rolled whimpering a little further away from them down the ramp and Dean pointed at him mouthing

"We warned you."

Punk couldn't believe that they had gone that far, he wouldn't believe it. But there was the evidence lying on the ramp. They HAD warned him that he or someone else might get hurt. And the someone else...

... was AJ.

wewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewwewewewewwewewewewewewewewewewewe

Backstage, The Uso's were trying to stop Karlee running out there as she was fighting desperately. Finally she elbowed Jey in the stomach and stamped on Jimmy's foot before running through the entrance to the stage.

Phil had just climbed down from the ring and ran straight to AJ, ignoring the sound of Michael Cole saying

"B-but why- is that AJ? I didn't know Punk and AJ had got back together!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Well maybe that's why she has been a little bit less crazy these past couple of weeks, say I always liked those two even if she is absolutely nuts. But looks like being close to Punk may have cost AJ a lot here!" JBL said in reply watching as Punk barked at the medics to help her. Still smiling the authority began to make their way backstage. But all of a sudden they were impeded as a flash of blue white and grey launched at Roman Reigns, forcing the big man to stagger backwards a few steps.

"Oh-my is that, is that Karlee? Oh my god it is! Karlee is clawing at the face of Reigns, and guys I think that she's lost it here!" Cole announced with incredulity in his voice and JBL agreed saying

"She's a Hellcat! A hellcat I tell you! I have to commend her on her bravery in defending her friends but I'm not sure that Reigns was the wisest targe- actually I don't think the Shield were a good target for her anger at all!"

Karlee had latched herself onto Roman's back and was shrieking, hitting and clawing at him, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her with great difficulty away. She was still thrashing and kicking like a wildcat and eventually whoever was carrying her put her down. Turning around, she Ambrose glaring at her with still just the hint of a smirk on his face. The smirk was gone a second later however when-

CRACK!

"ooooh" went the crowd, as Deans head snapped to the side at the force of the slap. Taking a few steps back, Karlee watched as the 'lunatic fringe' rolled his neck fury behind his eyes, as his hands began to twitch even more than they usually did, a clear give away that he was losing control. Before he could lunge at the tiny women in front of him, Roman and Seth both pulled him back. As Seth continued to keep Dean out of the way Roman turned slowly, looking down at Karlee.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he roared at her before-

CRACK!

Another devastating slap was delivered to the powerhouse of the Shield before Karlee turned quickly, and rushed to AJ and Punk's side. As the medics started to lift AJ she glared at the people on the stage, as though daring them to come closer. Behind her AJ was murmuring to Punk

"I-I'm sorry, I-I n-never saw them c-coming."

wewewewewewewewewewewewwewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewwewewewe

Karlee was pacing up and down backstage, looking much like a caged tiger (if tigers were blue and white), muttering angrily to herself, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"WHAT?!" she snarled as she turned to find Bryan Saxton standing there with a camera behind him, a mic in his hand and a look of nervousness on his face.

"Karlee, erm people want to know if erm, you-you are concerned about repercussions from you actions tonight?" he said tentatively.

"No, no to be honest I don't care! The Shield had it coming, and I just want to send a quick message to them, the Wyatts, Paul Heyman's guys and ANYONE else who thinks that they want to cross me! If you EVER, touch me, or any single on of my friends again or at all, even if you bump into them by accident in the hall, I will DESTROY each and everyone of you!" then turning to Bryan she snarled

"How was that for a Pipebomb?!"

* * *

hey hey guys, I know that there was not much drama but their is more still to come. I think I might start a story that I only update if I can't think of anything else, involving Bayley from NXT, Evolution and the Shield

Geronimoxx


End file.
